Only Human
by JenniLouWho
Summary: Roy Mustang has never given up on his ultimate goal: become the next Fuhrer. Everything he does is to achieve this and he sacrifices personal happiness as well, until a certain woman enters his life and makes him rethink everything and every relationship he has ever had. Will she show him that true love is more important? Who exactly is his true love anyway? Roy/OC Roy/Riza
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! Gosh, it's been a year and a half since I've written anything! To be honest, I hadn't really planned on writing anything, but the idea for this story has been bouncing around inside my head for a few days and I just had to get out.

It my first Fullmetal Alchemist story every so this is a new thing for me. It has several main and supporting characters. Right now it's a roy/oc with some roy/riza thrown in there as well. I'll keep y'all in the dark as to who he ends up with right now ;) rest assured! By halfway through you'll know. Don't fret!

Some characters may seem ooc, but that's just how I like my stories.

There will be a lot of emotions throughout the story, with a good dose of action/suspense thrown in there as well. This isn't just a romance, but a story of lives.

It's heavily inspired by the song Only Human by Christina Perri. Hence the title.

This chapter is the backstory of my oc. It also revels the main plot of this part of the story.

Please review and let me know what y'all think. Reviews make my chapters come out faster ;)

Also, sadly, I own nothing save for the plot and my oc's.

So without further ado, here's chapter one of Only Human!

..ooo..

Life used to be simple. Or, as simple as the life of the only daughter of the only son of the now Fuhrer Grumman could possibly be. Of course my grandfather has only know of my existence for the past ten years.

At the age of 18 my father left home, not wanting to be forced into the military by his own father. He spent the next four years going from place to place, finding odd jobs to make ends meat. It was at the age of twenty two that he realized his only real chances were to do what he never thought he would do; join the military.

He met my mother four years after that and within the year she became pregnant with me. My father, being raised as a gentleman, then married her.

That was twenty five years ago. Surprisingly against the odds, they remained married. To be completely honest, I'm not sure if they did because of my father and mother being raised to remain married, or because they genuinely love each other. For whatever reason it is, my mother and I spent fifteen years moving around with him as he was sent to every possible corner of Amestris.

My mother and father were then only family I ever knew. Well, until my father was stationed in the east.

One day my father came home with the most odd expression on his face and refused to speak to my mother or me. It wasn't until we heard a knock at the door that explained everything; my father had seen his father for the first time in nineteen years.

Imagine his shock.

I'd love to tell you that everything righted itself in the world and we all lived together as one big happy family. Sadly, that's not the case.

My father was killed during the "Promised Day".

Three weeks later my mother packed her bag and returned to her hometown. I haven't seen her since.

I must say, it was then that I truly understood the love between family.

My grandfather, now the Fuhrer of Amestris, took me in and finished raising me. Alone.

That was ten years ago. In a strange way it was easy and almost natural the way I went from being a nobody military brat to the granddaughter of the most powerful man in the country. I had to learn the proper way to act, sit, eat, and honestly live. Of course the same went for my grandfather. I guess you could say we learned together.

With everything that had happened I took a year off from school. When I went back nothing was the same; different school, different students, different town, and the biggest difference of all - I now had two bodyguards with me at all times. Frank and Jim tended to keep all the other students from talking to me.

Let's not even talking about any possibility of dating. Ha. As if that would have ever happened.

I managed to finish school on time, probably do to my lack of a normal social life. Instead of going off to college or joining the military I chose to become involved with all that went along with being the only woman in my grandfather's life. I went to charity events, cut ribbons, spoke at fundraisers, traveled to neighboring country's on goodwill trips, and attempted to keep grandfather up to date on his paperwork.

The latter was the hardest of all. Go figure.

I became the perfect substitute "first lady".

I suppose that's why at the age of twenty four my grandfather came to me with a request of a favor. Boy, did I get the surprise of my life.

See, my grandfather knew a General that had the dream to one day become Fuhrer. According to him this General had the perfect resume other than two things.

One: he hadn't hit forty yet.

Two: he was unmarried.

Put those two things together and you had someone who the country would look at as a bachelor who cared more about women and not enough about the important stuff. I asked him what was bad about a single Fuhrer? He was. His reply was that they were desperate. Ha. What a jokester.

Of course I had no clue what this had to do with the favor he needed so I asked him why he was telling me this. His reply?

"I want you to marry him Margaret"

"You want me to what grandfather? Have you lost your mind? I don't even know his name and you want me to marry him? Why?" Came my startled reply.

His answer had been logical. He knew he would be the best replacement for himself when that day came. He knew that and wanted to do all he could to insure that one day that would come true.

I guess I could take that as a compliment. I also suppose I could see his point. Not only would that man have the backing of the current Fuhrer but he would also be family. He would be married to the one woman the country already knew and loved. He would be married to a woman who knew how to act in public, who knew how to make people love her, and to a woman that already understood how the military worked.

It really did make sense.

I could also see that he truly did like this man. That meant he was a man whom my grandfather would trust with me. I knew that was a concern of his; he was afraid the wrong man would snatch me away. It had warmed my heart to realize this was also his way of looking out for me. To be honest, my grandfather was the first person to truly care about me. My father had been too caught up with the military and my mother was never really vary motherly even before she left.

Of course knowing all this didn't exactly agree to marry this man. I mean, I had know for the past few years I'd probably have a political marriage. Still didn't make me jump for joy.

It wasn't until my grandfather looked me in the eye and told me the biggest reason.

"Margerat, he needs someone to remind him it's okay to be human. Remind him that you don't have to completely give your life to the military. I know you could do it. After all, you managed to do it for me."

It was then that I agreed to marry a man I didn't know. A man by the name of General Roy Mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, here's another!

Honestly I only got this one out so quick because I wanted to establish the backstory before we get into the main plot. After this chapter we're going forward a year. There will be some flashbacks and all that jazz when needed, but other than that we'll be a year in the future.

I'd love to hear some feedback on what y'all think about the story. Still wondering who poor Roy will end up with?

All in due time.

Anyway, this is in Roy's POV until the last section but it's labeled.

Once again, I own nothing save for my plot and PC's.

Remember this story has a complex plot. It's not just a romance story, but a story of lives.

Enjoy!

..ooo..

"I'm too old for this." was the first thought I have most mornings.

Get up, fix coffee, take shower, drink coffee while reading the morning paper, get dressed, drive to work, and spend the day trying to keep idiots from killing themselves while trying to get through the mounds of paperwork I have sitting on my desk every morning. My daily routine. The only bright spots are knowing I'm one day closer to being the next Fuhrer and seeing Riza.

Er, colonel Hawkeye.

I knew it would never work. Once we crossed that line going back was hard, almost impossible.

Three years. Three years of after hours meetings, getting to know each other on a level far more personal than before, of learning the way her skin felt and tasted. In my delusional mind I thought it could work. Thought it would be enough.

I was wrong. I couldn't do it. Not to her. Being with me was a dead end for her. She couldn't give up her career and neither could I. We could never truly be together, it was against regulations.

And I was in no position to go against those regulations.

So I strung her along and she came willingly. Was this what love is? Is this what love was? I knew I hurt her every time I brushed her off at work. Every time I had to quietly put her in her place.

I'm a General, she's a Colonel.

The years have been lonely. After awhile meaningless hookups with meaningless women no longer worked. When I realized that fact was when I broke down and let Riza competently in.

I'm only human, after all.

..ooo..

Today started like all others. Same routine, same people, same problems. It wasn't until I received a call that the Fuhrer was on his was to see me that the day changed drastically.

It started out like a normal meeting. Fuhrer Gumman liked to be well involved with all that was going on in today's military. It wasn't until the end of the meeting that it turned personal.

"Titles aside, how have you been Roy?" the Fuhrer asked.

"The same as always." came my reply.

"When do you plan to settle down?" At his question I could honestly say I was stunned speechless.

I probably stared at him full or a good minute before I replied, "settle down, sir?"

Laughing like he knew something I didn't he looked at me and said, "get married son. Have some kids. Give the people a family image. I don't plan on staying Fuhrer for too much longer. Im getting older. Time to move on and enjoy what time I have left without dealing with the daily running a of a country."

Sighing he got up and went to stand by the window behind my desk.

"Roy, I know. I know who you wish to marry. I know that she's really the only one it's ever been. Believe me, if I could lift the military marriage ban I would. But I believe it's for the best. Love has no place in the ranks. Emotions get involved and people get killed. If it wasn't for the fact that you and Riza haven't let it interfer I would have stopped it long ago. Dear Lord Roy, don't look so shocked. I've know for years, everyone has. We have all chosen to look the other way. If you were happy just being a General then I wouldn't have even come here today, but you're not. You have dreams and I plan to see them succeed. That's why I'm telling you this now."

"Sir, I don't plan to marry. I- well, since you already know, I love Riza. I'll wait. I'll wait until it's time for her to retire. Then I'll consider marriage. Until then, I can't do it."

At that he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Boy, I'm telling you now. Get married. It's hard to do this as a bachelor and I have age backing me. You're thirty eight. You're still a young man. That's how you'll be seen and if that's the case you'll never make it. Do you hear me? You'll never make it alone. I need you to listen to me on this. You've spent all your adulthood serving this country. Surely you've realized that a political marriage is your only choice."

That's when he looked me in the eye and said, "I need you to marry my granddaughter"

"You need me to what? I'm sorry sir, but for a minute I thought you said you needed me to marry your granddaughter."

"That's exactly what I said. Roy, believe me, I know this coming as a shock. Maybe I should have spoken to you about it earlier, but this is what I need you to do. I need you to be the perfect candidate. I need to know that you'll be the one taking over after me. This is the push you need. It'll tie you to my family."

My eyes had been downcast since he started so I didn't notice when he came to stand by me. "Roy, the true question is this. What means more? A life with Riza on the side and a possible future as the next Fuhrer or my promise that you'll be the next Fuhrer and have a wife by your side. The choice is yours son. I'll give you time to think."

And with that he laid a hand on my shoulder, picked up his hat and papers, and left the room.

It was then I found my chair, sat down, and put my head in my hands.

..ooo..

I sat there for the rest of the day. I refused all calls and visits. Rescheduled meetings.

I knew what he meant by the last statement he made. I'd never be Fuhrer without his support. Everyone loved him, respected him, and if he went against me it was over. Deep down I knew he was right, knew every word he spoke was the truth; I had told myself the same things. It just hurt hearing them spoken out loud. It hurt knowing I couldn't have everything I wanted. It was a choice. Everything was a choice.

And I knew which one I had to make.

..ooo..

"General, Elise tells me you haven't taken a single call and rescheduled all your meetings." Like a hurricane Colonel Hawkeye came sweeping into my office.

Stopping at my desk she placed her hands on the top and leaned down to look at me.

"General, what's wrong. You look like crap." Sighing she walked around behind my chair and with a glance to make sure the door was shut, started rubbing my shoulders.

The contact made me jump and I brushed her hands off still not saying a word.

"Okay, seriously, what wrong Roy?"

Sighing I finally looked up at her. "Colonel, don't use my name in the office."

Stunned she snapped her mouth shut and stared at me.

"Don't use your name? What in the world has gotten into you. I've used your name no matter where we are as long as we're alone."

"Things have to change Colonel. This has been going on long enough, people are starting to notice and I can't have that. We- we each need to move on. This can't continue forever and its not fair to either one of us."

She looked at me like I had taken my hand and slapped her.

Looking down I finally told her the truth.

"I had a meeting today with the Fuhrer. He knows. He knows about us. He told me I need to marry. That in order for me to be Fuhrer I needed a wife. I can't marry you. I'd never ask you to give your career up. We've talked about it before. It's selfish of me to think I could put you through this. I can't anymore. I, I have to do as he suggested."

I could feel the shock and anger coming from her. I knew it was all she could do to stop herself from yelling at me, to stop from shaking me.

"Im going to marry his granddaughter. I have a meeting with her this afternoon."

Laughing she stared at me. "A meeting? How romantic. Are you going to have to schedule time to sleep with her as well? You have got to be kidding me! You're leaving me for a woman who you have to schedule meetings with! Margerat Grumman is a haughty spoiled child! She's never been to war! She's never had to do anything! And now you're telling me she's the woman that will have you in the one way I never could?"

I could see her breaking. I wanted nothing more than to go to her, gather her up in my arms, and tell her it will all be alright. But i couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I could only watch as she turned and walked out the door of my office.

I couldn't help but to think she was walking out of my life as well.

I guess it was my turn to break.

..ooo..

Riza's POV

It was over. It was all over.

And I never saw it coming. In my mind it was only going to go up, not come crashing down.

Margerat Grumman. The granddaughter of the Fuhrer. Petite raven haired Margerat.

Laughing sarcastically I realized she'd soon be Margaret Mustang. She was going to have the very thing I never could.

It was then I crumpled on th floor of my apartments bathroom floor. Tears flowed before I even knew I was crying. I was going to have to stand back and watch him marry another.

I tried telling myself it was a political marriage. That's she would never know him like I do.

That's was the only thought that got me though the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dears! I have another chapter for you!

We're finally getting into the first main plot! Yay!

I'd love to hear what everyone is thinking! I love the two people who've reviewed already! If I wasn't going cross eyed I'd reply to them. I promise, I will next chapter!

Remember, I own nothing save for my plot and oc's.

Enjoy!

..ooo..

One year later...

Breakfast. The most important meal of the day. Your whole day is decided on if you eat a nutritious breakfast. I never skip it. Ever.

But freaking Roy Mustang never does.

I always have it ready. I'm always sitting at the dinner table. But. He. Never. Eats. Breakfast.

Just like always, he drinks coffee and reads the paper, ignoring the food on the table. It probably shouldn't irritate me as much as it does. It's his choice if he wants to starve until lunch.

"Margerat, are you going to keep glaring at me like that all morning?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized I didn't even know I was glaring at him.

"Sorry, I don't realize I was glaring."

"You may have not realized it, but you were. Why?" Came his calm reply.

Well, that caught me off guard. That's probably why I told him the truth.

"You never eat breakfast. Ever. It's always waiting on you and you never eat it. It drives me crazy."

Ha. It's his turn to glare now. I almost couldn't hold my grin back. Almost.

"I've never eaten breakfast."

"Never?! But it's such an important meal!"

"I've made it close to forty years without it."

"That's probably why you're always so grumpy." I muttered.

"I'm always grumpy?"

Oops. Guess I muttered that louder than I meant to.

"Um. Well. I mean. Uh. Not ALWAYS. Just um, sometimes?"

You just had to love the blank look I was getting. It was great.

"So, I'm SOMETIMES grumpy?"

Might as well jump all the way on the honesty train.

"Well, yes. We've been married for almost a year and I don't think I've seen you smile."

..ooo..

She's never seen me smile?

That sentence had been playing over and over in my head since this morning. Have I smiled any this past year? Have I had a reason to smile?

Sighing, I realized I'd been staring at the same piece of paper for the past twenty minutes. Have I really been grumpy? Grumpy enough for a woman who barely knew me to notice? Of course, they did live in the same house, but the only time he saw her were briefly in the morning and night and off and on on the weekends. They were busy people; he spent most of his time working and she was constantly busy with all her tasks she had for her grandfather, the Fuhrer. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what she did when she wasn't home.

Should he? Was that something he was supposed to know?

He was a lousy husband. He knew he was. He knew most husbands know what their wives did on a daily basis.

But he didn't. He didn't want to, didn't care. He supposed he blamed her for losing Riza. Not that it was her fault, it was no one's fault but his own. He chose to marry Margerat, chose to put his career before her. Was it worth it?

Sighing, he forced himself out of his musings and back to the work before him. Another case of young women going missing. Only, this time, it was young women from prominent families. No reason had been requested for any of the women, so he could only guess the kidnappings had to do with hurting the families rather than extracting money. Odd, you could still just the families and get money. There had to be something else, something that had been looked over so far. Something felt wrong, it didn't add up or make sense.

Deciding to send Major Havoc and Colonel Hawkeye to investigate he picked up his phone and told his secretary to get them for him.

Rubbing his head he allowed his mind to wonder to Riza. In his head he still could fathom that everything between them was over. He was married to a woman that want her and almost a year later he still couldn't truly say he understood what happened. Did he really choose his career over love? Did he really give her up for a woman that even now he barely knew?

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts once again.

Major Jean Havoc opened the door and sauntered in.

"General" he greeted as he took a seat in front of Roy's desk.

"Major. Where is Colonel Hawkeye?"

"She's running late. Again."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roy decided to ignoring the thoughts that time him it was his fault she was always late. She had been since he married Margerat. He supposed he should reprimand her, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was his fault, after all.

"When she decides to arrive tell her to come see me. You two have an assignment and it will need your full attention until it's solved."

"Solved? What exactly is our assignment sir?"

"Young girls have been kidnapped from prominent families. There had yet to be a ransom for any of the girls. There had yet to be anything from the kidnappers, not a peep. Something's not right I need you two to find out what that something is. Find out out as soon as possible, we can't afford to have this keep happening. So far it's been kept hush hush, but who's to say how long that'll last."

"No ransom? That is odd. Why kidnap girls from such families of you don't want money? Just take a poor girl off the street, at least you have a better chance of getting away with it."

"My thoughts exactly"

Sighing Havoc got up from his chair. "I'll get on it asap. I'm sure Hawkeye will be here anytime. I'll make sure she comes and sees you first thing." and with that he wanted out of Roy's office.

It wasn't but fifteen minutes before another knock sounded from the door.

"Come in"

Slowly in walked Colonel Riza Hawkeye, eyes downcast. She walked until she was just short of his desk before she spoke.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

How he hated how cold she sounded.

"You have an assignment with Havoc. If you were on time you would already be clued in. He already has the information. It's top priority."

"Yes sir." she turned and made her way to the door, only to stop short when Roy called out to her.

"Have you been okay?"

She froze in place, almost afraid to breathe. He could tell she was stunned, because she was surprised or mad he didn't know.

"Am I okay? You want to know if I'm okay. You really freaking think you have the right to ask if I'm okay?" she hadn't even turned around.

Roy remained slient.

"If you must know, no, I'm not okay. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of how you choose your career over me, of how you choose to marry another woman. I hate having to see your degree every day and know you'll never be mine, that you belong to another. It breaks my heart every single time I see you with her, see a picture of you with her. So don't you dare think you can ask me if I'm alright. It's your fault I'm not. You can go to hell." with that she opened the door and walked out.

Roy could only stare at the closed door.

..ooo..

Margerat sat at the dinner table watching her husband push his food around his plate. He hadn't eaten a single thing and dinner had been in front of him for at least thirty minutes. Something was bothering him. Something big. She wanted to talk to him about it. Wanted to be there for him, it's what she always did for her grandfather. But her husband wouldn't talk to her.

She couldn't stand it. She had to do something about it.

"Roy, what's wrong? You haven't eaten any of your dinner and you look like you've lost your best friend."

Slowly he looked up from his plate to stare at her.

Seriously, he looked at her like she had two heads!

"What did you say?" He asked, stunned.

"I said, what's wrong? I can tell somethings bothering you. You usually at least acknowledge me during dinner. I don't think you've even notice someone was sitting at the table with you."

He continued to look at her as if she had two heads.

"Roy, we've been married nearly a year now. I know you don't love me, but you can still talk to me."

Finally snapping out of his stuper he finally looked at her normally.

"You want me to talk to you? Talk to someone I hardly know?"

"Who's fault is it that you barely knew me? I've tried to be your friend. You just shut me out. I'm your wife, if you can't talk to me who can you talk to? Like I said, I know you don't love me, you certainly made that clear when you told me you were only marrying me because you can't marry the woman you actually love. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. You need some of those. You need to stop trying to do all this on your own. You're only human Roy and people need people. So yes, I want you to talk to me. Make an effort to get to know me. Unless you want to b love the rest of your life married to a woman your hardly know."

He looked at her as if debating within himself as to how he would respond. Finally, he seemed to know what he wanted to say.

"You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk. I'm tired. I'm tired of dealing with the same stuff day in and day out. I'm tired of giving my life to this country without knowing if it'll all pay off in the end. I've given up everything for it and when I finally find some sort of happiness that's snatched away as well. I have to deal with setting the only woman I've ever loved every day without being able to be with her. I come home to a stranger instead of her. Happy? I'm talking."

She knew he was baiting her. Knew he wanted her to storm of in anger. But she didn't, wouldn't.

"You need to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. No one is to blam for your life except for you. You made the choice to live for you career. You made the choice to give up the woman you love. No one made you. Stop acting like someone did. Grow up Roy. This is your life and you need to live it. Make the best of what you've chosen. You can either wallow in self pity, or you can own your life and realize that you have more than most people do. You think I don't have days when I wonder why I have my life to a man who I did not know? To a man who loves another? I do. But it was my choice. I chose to help you. Chose to do as my grandfather asked. I choose to be happy. Tell me Roy, wouldn't you rather make the best of your life?"

Getting up from her chair she walked until she was standing besides her husband.

"We can be friends or strangers. It's up to you. It's your call."

At that she walked towards the doorway, doing just before going out.

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, if you want you may come with me to my grandfather's lake house. I plan to spend the weekend there making sure everything is ready for his dinner party next weekend. I'm leaving after breakfast, so if you choose to go please be ready by then. Maybe we can finally get to know each other." She then walked out of the dining room.

Roy knew he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

..ooo..

The next day Margerat woke up and went about her morning like she always did. No one would knew she was secretly scared of what the day would bring.

No one would ever knew that her heart flew into her throat seeing Roy sitting at the dining room table, his weekend bag sitting beside him.

..ooo..

I know, so much angst in one chapter! But it's needed. Now we know how everyone is going! Next chapter will be some Roy/Margerat time. Wonder if they can become friends.

And what about poor Riza? What will happen with her and dear Roy?

Until next time!


End file.
